Trente mètres au-dessus du sol
by Ongi
Summary: Un nom crié par un serveur au comptoir le fit machinalement sursauter mais son esprit resta capturé par le croquis d'un homme recroquevillé sur lui-même. Lorsqu'il leva finalement les yeux, distraitement, il ne vit qu'une silhouette, à contre-jour, qui tournait sur la droite du café, un gobelet en main, l'éclat doré de ses cheveux ternis par la lumière blafarde du ciel londonien.


Hello hello !

Ceci est un cadeau pour la superbe **Clélia Kerlais** , en l'honneur de son anniversaire de l'an 2016 (Moi en retard ? Encore ? Noooooooooooooooon...)

Joyeux ancien anniversaire, Clélianounette ! *cœur*

Et bonne lecture à ceux qui liront ce texte. Merci à vous !

* * *

 _ **Trente mètres au-dessus du sol**_

Il faisait frais, ce matin-là, lorsque Merlin passa devant la Cathédrale Saint Paul, ses chaussures chuintant sur le pavé humide. La pluie venait seulement de s'arrêter que déjà les nuages s'écartaient face au soleil, brève éclaircie avant que la grisaille ne reprenne son règne.

Saint Paul était peut-être son endroit préféré à Londres. L'architecture de la cathédrale était tout simplement édifiante, de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur, et il était irrémédiablement amoureux de la Salle des Murmures, située à trente mètres au-dessus du chœur. Il s'y rendait autant que possible, lorsque son budget d'étudiant pauvre le lui permettait.

Hélas, son matériel d'art lui coûtait déjà assez cher, sans qu'il n'y ajoute moult visites culturelles superflues. Il lui fallait également suivre les conseils de ses professeurs, en matière de lieux ou expositions à fréquenter - et donc y allouer un certain budget - sans quoi il s'en retrouverait immanquablement désavantagé en cours.

C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il passait, ce jour-là, devant Saint Paul, s'efforçant de ne pas s'arrêter pour en admirer le dôme, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de ralentir le pas.

Il était passé, quelques instants auparavant, devant la façade ouest, et il avait bien eu du mal à ne pas rester contempler les deux tours horloges, et l'incongrue absence du cadran de celle de gauche. Le lieu le fascinait, et il aurait pu y demeurer des heures durant. Et il y était déjà resté un temps incalculable, en de nombreuses occasions.

Il aimait plus que tout, lorsqu'il avait les moyens de s'offrir la visite intérieure, être là bien avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent, puis se précipiter à la Salle des Murmures, afin de s'y retrouver seul au moins une minute ou deux. Il y passait des heures, malgré le vacarme qui y régnait lorsque des classes d'école s'y aventuraient.

Puis il finissait de gravir les quatre cents trente-quatre marches de l'escalier étroit pour admirer, depuis le sommet de la coupole, la City, le quartier Canary Wharf, la Tower Bridge, la Tamise et toute sa rive sud.

Il redescendait lentement vers la fin de l'après-midi, ses mains glacées d'être trop restées sur les rambardes métalliques, les yeux brûlés par toutes les beautés environnantes. Il ne sortait que forcé par la fermeture, le carnet de croquis noirci sur des pages et des pages, la tête pleine d'ornements, de dorures, d'Histoire et d'histoires.

Cette fois-ci, il s'éloigna à regret. Il eut un mince sourire en passant devant l'endroit où se tenait Irène Adler, dans Sherlock, mais ne s'attarda pas non plus.

Devant lui, à présent, le Millennium Bridge s'ouvrait en deux ailes blanches de câbles métalliques et au loin, le Tate Modern trônait, et son allure d'usine avait tout à envier à la Cathédrale qu'il venait de quitter. L'un de ses professeurs avait vivement encouragé ses étudiants à aller voir l'exposition de Parreno, une semaine auparavant, et c'était là que Merlin se rendait pour y passer certainement la plus grande partie de sa journée.

S'engageant sur le pont qui semblait osciller à l'unisson avec le fleuve en contrebas, il regretta de ne pas encore avoir sorti son blouson d'hiver, son pull bleu et son écharpe rouge lui paraissant soudainement bien légers. Les passants se pressaient, les touristes vagabondaient, et Merlin marcha en enfonçant ses mains au plus profond des poches de son jean, rabaissant sa tête et haussant ses épaules, espérant ainsi protéger davantage son cou et ses oreilles.

Vers le milieu du pont, un homme en costume contemplait la Tamise d'un air vague, et la bise glaciale d'octobre ébouriffait ses cheveux blonds. Merlin détailla son profil du regard, tout en continuant d'avancer et, lorsqu'il passa à sa hauteur, un frisson glaçant remonta le long de son échine. Il resserra un peu plus l'écharpe autour de son cou, se mettant à frissonner pour de bon.

Ce ne devait être que le vent.

…

Mi-novembre, Merlin eut l'impression de sombrer la tête la première dans une dépression. L'hiver commençait réellement à être rude, ses professeurs semblaient prendre plaisir à le surcharger de projets à réaliser au plus vite et au mieux, le versement de sa bourse avait été retardé sous couvert d'un prétexte ridicule, et les seuls moments où il avait le temps de dormir, il n'arrivait qu'à cauchemarder.

Son dernier rêve était ridicule ; un dragon lui dispensait de sages conseils, avant de finalement l'attraper entre ses crocs immenses pour le transporter au-dessus des ruines d'un château, avant de finalement le projeter dans le vide. Et bien que ce rêve fût ridicule, il ne s'était jamais réveillé en sursaut aussi durement, presque persuadé que son corps portait encore la marque de son atterrissage.

En définitive, il n'aspirait qu'à un peu de repos et de réconfort. Et c'était ainsi qu'il se retrouvait au Starbucks de la Cathédrale Saint Paul. Le café était parcouru de courants d'air glacé, la pièce était presque trop sombre malgré le jour au-dehors, il fallait un code pour aller aux toilettes (30 42 18), et le café était trop cher pour son budget, mais Merlin était à bout et avait besoin d'un peu de douceur.

Son café refroidissait lentement et la table était recouverte d'esquisses de son prochain devoir à rendre. Ses mains étaient maculées de charbon noir et de craies sèches colorées, et l'empreinte digitale de ses doigts se dessinait sur toute la surface du gobelet en carton, un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il prenait une gorgée délicieuse.

Son visage était plissé en une moue concentrée et il tirait la langue, tic dont il n'était jamais parvenu à se débarrasser.

Un nom crié par un serveur au comptoir le fit machinalement sursauter mais son esprit resta capturé par le croquis d'un homme recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Lorsqu'il leva finalement les yeux, distraitement, il ne vit qu'une silhouette, à contre-jour, qui tournait sur la droite du café, un gobelet en main, l'éclat doré de ses cheveux ternis par la lumière blafarde du ciel londonien.

Un courant d'air se faufila jusqu'à Merlin, une fois de plus, et celui-ci frissonna, ses yeux se rabaissant déjà sur son dessin, l'esprit noyé par le brouhaha alentour.

Juste le vent.

…

Juste avant de rentrer chez sa mère pour Noël, Merlin eut de quoi se payer l'entrée de la Cathédrale. Il avait économisé tout le mois pour s'offrir le ticket et n'avait quasiment mangé que des pâtes nature, au grand désespoir de Gaius, le plus vieil ami de sa mère, qui lui louait une chambre dans son appartement.

La chambre lui coûtait moins cher qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, mais Merlin devait rendre quelques services (faire les courses, passer l'aspirateur, faire la vaisselle et aider Gaius à trier et organiser sa bibliothèque deux fois par mois, vu que le principal loisir du vieil homme était d'en ramener et en entasser le plus possible chaque jour que Dieu faisait) et supporter les constants ronchonnements de Gaius à propos de la pluie, de la poussière qui s'accumulait sur ses précieux livres, du craquement de ses vieux os, de la bêtise du genre humain, de Merlin lui-même.

Pour l'heure, il était inconfortablement assis sur l'étroit banc de marbre de la Salle des Murmures, les fesses douloureusement aplaties sur la pierre gelée, les yeux tantôt levés sur les ornements du dôme, tantôt baissés sur son carnet de croquis où sa main s'appliquait à retracer au mieux les détails des peintures et des mosaïques. Pour une fois, les visiteurs étaient peu nombreux à vagabonder sur la promenade et semblaient préférer le silence aux murmures incessants.

Dieu, Merlin aurait pu rester là toute sa vie.

Puis, des semelles claquèrent sèchement sur le sol, en contrebas, et Merlin ne put s'empêcher de tendre le cou, essayant et échouant à apercevoir quoique ce soit au travers de la rambarde sculptée donnant sur le vide. Probablement qu'il se trouvait au mauvais endroit pour réussir à apercevoir l'intrus.

Curieux, Merlin se leva, et fit le tour de la pièce circulaire, carnet et crayons en main. Il se pencha un peu sur la balustrade, apercevant le reflet d'or de cheveux blonds qui cascadaient sur un front levé vers lui.

— Salut, dit l'étranger en un sourire amusé.

Un « hey » prononcé à mi-voix d'un ton rauque fût tout ce que Merlin fût capable d'articuler en retour.

Le sourire de l'étranger n'en fût que plus accentué et, malgré le froid éprouvant de décembre, Merlin sentit monter en lui une sensation agréable de chaleur.

Ce n'était définitivement pas le vent.

...

 **Fin**


End file.
